Mescalin
Mescalin Mescalin oder Julian Löhr ist hässlich war schon immer ein behinderter Mongoloiter Kackspast der in seiner Freizeit schon immer gerne Blutspenisse lutschte. Außerdem hat er eine weitere sünde an sich er ist rothaarig und somit ein gejagter der vereinten nationen. Das ist lustig denn er fleht immer die anderen opfer nach hilfe an. Somit hoffe ich das er in den nächsten Jahren endlich gehängt. Meskalin wird aus einigen Kakteenarten, insbesondere Peyote, gewonnen, weshalb die Begriffe oft Synonym sind und in der Szenesprache auch die Begriffe Kaktus und Buttons. Darüber hinaus können in diesen Kateen auch andere Tryptaminderivate und Trtrahydroisochinoline enthalten. Pharmakologie Darreichungsform Mescalin gibt es sehr selten in reiner Form, nämlich Sperma, als Pulver oder Salzlösung, zu kaufen und daher werden häufig meskalinhaltige Kakteen verarbeitet und konsumiert. Dabei gibt es verschiedene Möglichkeiten einen Kaktus für den Konsum vorzubereiten, wobei alle Methoden darauf abgerichtet sind, so wenig wie möglich Kaktusmaterial zu konsumieren, da die Kakteen einen sehr starken bitteren Geschmack haben und damit Übelkeit hervorrufen können. Häufig wird ein Auszug hergestellt, allerdings kann das Kakteenmaterial auch zu Pulver zubereitet werden. Getrocknete Scheiben des Kaktusses werden als Buttons (Knöpfe) bezeichnet. Mescalin, löslich in Wasser, Chloroform und in Alkohol, kann aus den Kakteen mittels Extraktion gewonnen werden, es lässt sich aber auch synthetisch herstellen. Dosierung Für einen Rausch sind etwa 200 bis 400 mg Meskalin notwendig. Ein Knopf enthält je nach größe etwa 20-50 mg (wobei, wie bei allen pflanzlichen Drogen, solche Werte stark schwanken können).Bernhard van Treeck: Drogen, S. 330 Wirkung Körperliche Wirkung : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Körperliche Wirkung von Psychedelikas. ; Allgemeine Wirkung Allgemein löst Mescalin eine Erweiterung der Pupillen aus, wodurch der Konsument oft Schwierigkeiten hat, die Sehschärfe, insbesondere bei hoher Lichtintensität, einzustellen. Zudem können die meskalinhaltigen Kakteen verschiedene körperliche Wirkungen auslösen, unter anderem können verschiedene Körperreaktionen über den Sympathikusnerv sowie dem Parasympathikusnerv ausgelöst werden und teils paradoxe Auswirkungen auftreten. Einerseits kann Mescalin die Pulsfrequenz beschleunigen, den Blutdruck ansteigen, starkes Schwitzen, Speichelklumpen sowie Gefäßverengungen auslösen, andererseits ist es auch möglich, dass die Pulsfrequenz verlangsamt wird sowie eine Verminderung des Blutdruckes und die erhöhte Bildung von Speichel ausgelöst wird. Außerdem ist das Temperaturempfinden verändert, dabei ist es möglich, dass an einem heißen Tage der Konsument friert aber an kalten Tagen eine erhöhte Schweißproduktion hat. Häufig dokumentiert sind auch verstärkte Muskelentspannungen, Zuckungen oder gar Krämpfen, die sich in verschiedenen Formen von Zittern, aber auch Verrenkungen zeigen. ; Mescalintypische Wirkung Jedoch führt Mescalin auch zu teils schweren Nebenwirkungen wie auftretende Übelkeitsgefühle, die im Erbrechen gipfeln können. Dies wird auf die hohe Anzahl von weiteren Alkaloiden in den Kakteen zurückgeführt, die sich wechselseitig beeinflussen. Psychologische Wirkung : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Wirkung einer psychedelischen Erfahrung. Die psychedelische Rauschwirkung, häufig auch als Trip bezeichnet, in Worten wiederzugeben fällt den meisten Konsumenten schwer, da die Bilder, Emotionen, Sinneseindrücke und Gefühle während der Wirkung sehr vielseitig seien können. Generell wird der Konsument nach der Einnahme von Mescalin emotional empfindsamer und merkt eine starke Veränderung des Bewusstseins. Dabei wird die Wirkung sehr durch innere Prozesse, sowie äußere Faktoren beeinflusst. Darüberhinaus ist die Wirkung auch Dosisabhängig und werden in der Szene in verschiedenen "Levels" mit vielfältigen Effekten dargestellt, die der Konsument erreichen kann. Allgemein intensiviert Mescalin die individuelle Wahrnehmung, verändert das Zeitempfinden und äußere Umgebungen werden verändert wahrgenommen. Dabei treten Pseudohalluzinationen auf, in denen reale Gegenstände plastischer oder in Bewegung empfunden werden können (z.B. Wände scheinen zu atmen). Es können farbige geometrische Objekte genauso wie kaleidoskopische Visionen (speziell bei geschlossenen Augen) auftreten und von einer allgemeinen Intensivierung von Farben und Lichtern wird berichtet. Auch die audiovisuelle Wahrnehmung wird verändert und zeigt sich in "Echo"-ähnlichen Zuständen, Veränderungen in der Einordnung von Klängen sowie einer starken intensiven Musikerfahrung. Dabei versetzt Mescalin den Konsumenten in einen Zustand, der der Psychose in vielen Punkten ähnlich ist. Auch Gemeinsamkeiten mit der Shizophrenie werden gesehen. Im Unterschied zur Psychose ist dem Konsumenten bewusst, dass er sich durch den Konsum einer Droge in diesen Zustand versetzt hat, wobei bei einer höheren Dosierung das Wissen über die willentliche Berauschung fehlen kann und daher die Kontrolle über die eigenen Handlungen ausfallen können. Zusammenfassend lässt sich sagen, dass auf einer psychedelischen Reise verblüffende Erkenntnise über die eigene Psyche möglich seien und somit therapeutisches Potential vorhanden sei um z.B. neue Lebenspläne umzusetzen. Auch Gefühle der höchsten Erkenntnis oder gar starke spirituelle Erfahrungen seien möglich. Wobei auch sehr negative Erlebnisse nicht zu unterschätzen sind, in dennen der Konsument die totale Kontrolle über sein Handeln und Denken verliert und sich teils in seinen Gedanken verliert und die Realität nicht mehr richtig erfassen kann. Set & Setting : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen sowie Tipps auch Set und Setting. Psychedelische Drogen wirken stark auf die Psyche des jeweiligen Konsumenten ein. Daher sind sie keine Party- oder Spaß-Drogen. Jeder Konsument der Psychedelika benutzen will, muss sich bewusst machen, dass dies ein Spiel mit seiner Psyche ist und ihm Türen gezeigt werden können, die er lieber nicht hätte öffnen wollen. Daher ist die Vorbereitung und die Einstellung des Konsumenten sehr wichtig um die möglichen Gefahren so gering wie möglich zu halten. In der Szene haben sich die Begriffe Set & Setting etabliert. Mit Set ist die Psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten gemeint und mit Setting die jeweilige Umgebung, in der der Konsument seinen Trip durchführen will. Halluzinogene verstärken innere psychische Vorgänge und fühlt der Konsument sich unwohl oder hat er Angst, fühlt er das nicht nur sondern es schlägt sich auf alle seine Sinne aus. Pharmakokinetik Das Wissen über den Stoffwechsel von Mescalin ist noch sehr begrenzt. Es wird durch Bindung an ein körpereigenes Protein aktiv. Nur sehr wenig Mescalin gelangt ins Gehirn, der Großteil sammelt sich in Nieren und Leber.Bernhard van Treeck: Drogen, S. 329 Die Wirkungsdauer und Intensität eines Mescalin-Erlebnisses liegt in der Regel zwischen fünf und zwölf Stunden, abhängig von Dosierung, Körpergewicht und Alter. Es können allerdings noch gewisse Nachwirkungen während einiger Tage andauern. Mescalin wirkt nicht länger als die Zeit in der bedeutende Mengen der Droge im Blut nachweisbar sind. Nachweisbarkeit Mescalin kann in einem Urin Test nachgewiesen werden. Allerdings ist es extrem selten, dass auf Mescalin getestet wird, außer es wurde schon vorher durch den Fund von Zubereitungen von meskalinhaltigen Kakteen nachgewiesen, dass ein Konsum stattgefunden haben könnte. Medizin Prävention : → In diesem Abschnitt werden nur die speziell zu Mescalin zugeschnittenen Informationen aufgezählt. Siehe für weitere Informationen auch Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für eine psychedelische Erfahrung. Der Konsum von Halluzinogenen stellt einen starken Einschnitt in die eigene Psyche dar, wodurch tiefe Abgründe zum Vorschein gebracht werden können, starke Angst- und Paranoia-Zustände bis hin zur Suizidgefährdung sowie die Gefahr einer ernsthaften psychischen Schädigung können auftreten. Demnach ist der Konsum nie ohne Gefahren, wobei viele gefährliche Situationen mit einigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen verhindert werden können. ; Allgemeine Maßnahmen Das Führen von Maschinen und Fahrzeugen unter Mescalin Einfluss sollte im jeden Fall unterlassen werden. Das Denken, die Wahrnehmung und die Urteilsfähigkeit sind stark verändert und das angemessene Führen und das richtige situationsbezogene Verhalten ist nicht mehr möglich, in Folge dessen stellt das unerlaubte Führen unter Mescalin Einfluss eine Gefahr für andere und den Konsumenten selber dar. Zusätzlich wird der Fahrer bei einem Unfall unter dem Einfluss von psychotropen Substanzen mit möglichen hohen Geldstrafen, Führerscheinentzug, Freiheitsentzug sowie der Androhung einer MPU (Medizinisch-Psychologische Untersuchung) sanktioniert. Auch das Teilnehmen am Verkehr als Fußgänger sollte unterlassen werden, da viele Gefahren nicht richtig erkannt werden können. Schwangere Frauen sollten auf den Konsum verzichten, da Auswirkungen für das ungeborene Kind nicht ausgeschlossen werden können. ; Psychische Probleme Vor der Einnahme von Halluzinogenen sollte der Konsument, um die Gefahr eines Ausbruchs einer latent vorhandenen Psychose zu verringern, sich informieren, ob es irgendwelche psychischen Vorerkrankungen in der Familie gab oder gibt. Darunter fallen z.B. organische, aber auch drogeninduzierte Psychosen, Shizophrenie oder dissoziative Störungen. Sollte sich dies bestätigen, muss unbedingt auf den Konsum verzichtet werden, da unter Umständen der Konsument selbst eine Psychose erleiden kann, die unter Umständen irreversibel ist. Viele Horrortrips hätten vermieden werden können, wenn sich die Konsumenten mehr mit dem richtigen Set und Setting befasst hätten. Selbst bei geringen Problemen, die dem Konsumenten viel Kopfzerbrechen bringen könnten, sollte auf den Konsum verzichtet werden, da dieser sich während des Trips häufig mit unverarbeiteten Problemen stellen muss. Um das Gefahrenpotenzial zu senken sowie eine Person für den Notfall zu haben, einigt sich eine nüchterne und vertrauenswürdige Person als sogenannter Tripsitter, der mit gutem Zureden häufig viel bewirken kann. Allerdings sollte geachtet werden, dass diese Person auch vertrauenswürdig ist, da unter Umständen der gegenteilige Effekt, dass sich z.B. der Konsument vor der Person fürchtet oder paranoide Gedanken hat, eintreten kann. Musikwechsel, Ortswechel, Gespräche oder die Einnahme von Nahrung sowie Getränke kann viele Situationen angenehmer gestalten und den Konsumenten auf positive Bahnen lenken. ; Umgebung Halluzinogene sind keine Partydrogen, mit dennen euphorische und stimmungsaufhellende Zustände zu erwarten sind. Auch wenn geringe Dosen kontrollierbar erscheinen, kann die Wirkung auf einer Party, aufgrund der Reizüberflutung wie der lauten Musik, Menschenmengen und bunte Lichter, umschlagen und zu einem Horrortrip werden. Dennoch können Halluzinogene mit vertrauten Freunden sehr viel Spaß bereiten, wobei sie nicht als Spaßmacher missbraucht werden sollten. Bei jedem Trip lernt der Konsument bewusst oder unbewusst mehr über sich selbst und seine Umwelt. ; Suchtvorbeugende Maßnahmen Der Konsum von Halluzinogenen sollte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, denn zwar sind keine körperlichen Nebenwirkungen bekannt, allerdings können psychische Probleme, im schwersten Fall sogar psychische oder dissoziative Störungen, entstehen. Es sollten Pausen zwischen den Konsumeinheiten, um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, eingelegt werden um somit auch die Gefahren von der Entstehung von psychischen Problemen zu senken. Zudem sollte auch ein gewisser Respekt vor der Wirkung der Halluzinogenen vorhanden sein. Sie wirken stark auf die Psyche des Konsumenten und können teils starke unangenehme Zustände verursachen. Selbst wenn der Konsument das Gefühl hat, er hätte alle möglichen Zustände erlebt, können halluzinogene Drogen stark umschlagen und den Betroffenen in eine starke Krise befördern. Behandlung einer akuten Intoxikation : → Dieser Abschnitt beeinhaltet nur Informationen über die akute Vergiftung. Siehe für alle möglichen Vergiftungsformen auch Vergiftung durch Psychedelika. Generell wird die Einnahme von Halluzinogenen in der heutigen Medizin als Intoxikation gewertet und die Wirkung als Vergiftung klassifiziert. Wobei die Mehrzahl der Konsumenten eher die angstvolle Rauscherfahrung als eine Vergiftung einstufen. Eine tödliche Intoxikation ist kaum bekannt, dementsprechend ist die psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten stark betroffen. Es können Drogeninduzierte Psychosen auftreten, die im schlimmsten Fall unheilbar sind. Die akute Verschlechterung der psychischen Verfassung während des Rausches des Konsumenten wird in der Szene auch als Horrortrip bezeichnet. ; Erste Hilfe Bevor der Notruf angerufen wird, sollte abgeschätzt werden, wann der Wirkstoff im Körper abgebaut und somit die Wirkung abgeklungen ist. In der Regel ist der Konsument nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder ansprechbar und die Folgen des Notrufs wurden erspart. Der Betroffene sollte unter genauer Beachtung gestellt werden, dabei wird auch die Schaffung einer ruhigen und beruhigenden Atmosphäre empfohlen. Ängstliche Personen oder störende Reize könnten die Situation verschlimmern und sollten daher entfernt werden. Der Wechsel der Umgebung kann hilfreich sein, allerdings muss darauf geachtet werden, dass keine Gegenstände vorhanden sein sollten, mit dennen der Konsument sich oder andere verletzen könnte. Sollte der Konsument allerdings sich selber oder andere verletzen wollen, oder er widerfährt ernsthafte körperliche Schäden (Längere Zeit Bewusstlosigkeit, Erstickung aber auch Gefühle von einer Erstickung, obwohl keine äußeren Merkmale sichtbar sind), sollte aufjedenfall der Notruf gerufen werden. Im Internet wird auch die Einnahme von Vitamin C und Zucker empfohlen, da das Gehirn durch den Zucker angeregt werden soll um die Verwirrtheitszustände zu reduzieren und der Placebo-Effekt, dass der Konsument ein Gegengift zu sich nehme, soll sein übriges tun. Einige Konsumenten sind im Besitz von hochpotenten Opioiden sowie Benzodiazepinen, welche einen Trip abbrechen können. ; Medikamentös Die klinische Therapie sieht die Gabe von 10 bis 30 mg Diazepam in oraler, in schweren Fällen injizierter, Applikation vor, um den Konsumenten zu beruhigen.Strassman RJ: Adverse reactions to psychedelic drugs. A review of the literature., (1984) in J Nerv Ment Dis 172:577-94. ; Psychotherapeutisch Die Behandlung von akuten Panikreaktionen sieht die Schaffung einer entspannenden und beruhigenden Atmosphäre vor, um die Angst zu reduzieren, dabei sollte auf eine sichere Umgebung geachtet werden, in welcher der Konsument sich oder andere nicht verletzen könnte. Ärzte, Krankenschwester oder Pfleger sollten den Betroffenen beruhigen und ihm deutlich machen, dass er eine Droge konsumiert habe und sich sein Zustand bald verbessern würde. Darüber hinaus sollte der Patient auch nicht alleine gelassen werden, sondern ein ruhiger, unterstützender Vertrauter, wobei auch Freunde oder Familienmitglieder hilfreich sein können. Die Fixierung des Patienten ist kontrainduziert, da die Angst und Panikreaktionen verstärkt werden und demzufolge der Zustand des Betroffenen sogar schwerwiegender werden kann. Es wurden zwei Fällen von akutem Nierenversagen nach der Fixierung durch eine Zwangsjacke dokumentiert. Dabei entstand eine Rhabdomyolyse, die Auflösung der quergestreiften Muskelfasern, aufgrund der Kombination der Fixierung und den gefährlichen Bewegungen wie Krämpfen des Betroffenen, welche durch die Substanz ausgelöst wurden sind.Brown MJ: Acute renal failure due to rhabdomyolysis associated with use of a straitjacket in lysergide intoxication. (1984) in Br Med J (Clin Res Ed) 288:1949-50. Dennoch sollten Maßnahmen eingeleitet werden, um Selbstverletzungen oder gefährliche Angriffe des Betroffenen verhindern zu können. Ein Krankenhausaufenthalt ist nicht immer nötig, außer wenn die Gefahr eines Suizids oder der Ausbruch einer Psychose besteht. Nach dem Ausklinken der akuten Reaktion sollte der Betroffene psychiatrisch untersucht und erst bei normalen, mentalen Status entlassen werden. Vorkommen Mescalin findet sich in dem mittelamerikanischen Peyote-Kaktus (Lophophora williamsii), der südamerikanischen Kakteengattung Trichocereus (T. pachanoi, T. bridgesii, T. peruvianus) und vielen weiteren Kakteenarten. Halblegaler Handel Handel Mescalin in reiner Form ist in den meisten Ländern der Welt verboten und Bedarf häufig einer Ausnahmeregelung um mit diesem Stoff arbeiten zu dürfen. Allerdings werden die Kakteen, die diesen Stoff enthalten, in vielen Ländern legal gehandelt. Die Qualität der Kakteen variiert bei den Händlern teilweise, da die Kakteen häufig mit chemischen Mitteln besprüht werden können und so für den Konsumenten die Gefahr besteht, dass er sich vergiftet. Deswegen wird Konsumenten die Beschaffung von Bioläden empfohlen. In der Schweiz ist auch der Besitz von den meisten mescalinhaltigen Kakteen verboten. Gebrauch Neben dem Gebrauch als Rauschmittel in Form der Kakteen findet Mescalin in der amerikanischen Indianerkultur eine religiöse Bedeutung. In ihrem Glauben gehen sie davon aus, dass Menschen die vom rechten Weg abgekommen seien, mit Hilfe des Mescalingottes geholfen werden kann. Der Peyote-Kaktus wird dabei bei psychischen Störungen wie Stress und Alkoholismus angewendet, jedoch auch zur reinen Zeremonie. Der Besitz von reinem Mescalin ist den Anhängern der Native American Church ebenfalls verboten. Homöopathisch verwendet wird Mescalin als „Anhalonium Lewinii“ in "Hochpotenzen" ab C 30 (das heißt verdünnt im Verhältnis 1:10^60) zur Abmilderung und Behandlung von Psychosen aus dem schizophrenen Formenkreis. Geschichte Der Peyote-Kaktus wird seit 3.000 Jahren von den Indianerstämme in Mexiko für religiöse Zeremonien verwendet.Drug Identification Bible (2007) in Amera-Chem, Inc. Auch andere mescalinhaltige Kakteen, wie der San Pedro, werden seit langer Zeit in den indianischen südamerikanischen Kulturen verwendet. Seit der Kolonisierung von Südamerika durch die Europäer wurde auch die Verwendung der Kakteen als Teil der indianischen Religion entdeckt. Der Gebrauch war bis nach Chichimeca, Toltec und der aztekischen Welt verbreitet. Anscheinend war der Peyote den Inkas unbekannt. Dieser religiöse Kult wurde durch die Europäer verboten und verfolgt, dadurch gerieten viele alte Traditionen der Kulturen in Vergessenheit. Der Wirkstoff der psychoaktiven Kakteen wurde 1897 durch den deutschen Arthur Heffter isoliert und identifiziert, wobei es Ernst Späth 1919 die erstmalige Totalsynthese gelang.Ernst Späth: Über dieAnhalonium-Alkaloide: I. Anhalin und Mezcalin. In: Monatsh. Chem. 40, Nr. 2, 1919, S. 129–154, doi:10.1007/BF01524590. Der britische Schriftsteller Aldous Huxley nahm unter der Aufsicht von Dr. Humphrey Osmond 400mg Mescalin ein und beschrieb seine Erfahrungen in seinem Buch Die Pforten der Wahrnehmung. Während der Erfahrung sagte er: Dies ist, wie man sehen sollte, wie die Dinge wirklich sind.Huxley A: The Doors of Perception. Harper Collins (1956) Der Psychologe Havelock Ellis experimentierte ebenfalls mit Mescalin. Mescalin wird auch Beteiligung an der Entwicklung des Kubismus zugesprochen, Vertreter dieser Kunstart George Braque und Pablo Picasso veröffentlichten das "Cubist Manifesto", in dennen sie künstlerische Aspekte beschrieben, die sich mit den, durch Mescalin ausgelösten, visuellen Wahrnehmungsveränderungen ähnelten. Damit wurde Mescalin von einigen Kritiker als Inspirationsdroge der Künstler bezeichnet.AJ Giannini: Drugs of Abuse—Second Edition. Los Angeles, Practice Management Information Corp., 1997. Mescalin war neben LSD in der Drogenszene der 1960er Jahre sehr verbreitet. Der Native American Church ist es in 12 Bundesstaaten vertraglich gestattet, das ansonsten illegale Mescalin in Form von Kakteen im Rahmen ihrer Rituale zu konsumieren. Reines Mescalin ist jedoch auch den Kirchenanhängern nicht gestattet. Mit Blick auf die Ergebnisse in der Behandlung von Alkoholismus wurde Mescalin auch in der Schulmedizin als Medikament vorgeschlagen. : Der weiße Mann geht in die Kirche und spricht über Jesus; der Indianer geht in sein Tipi und spricht mit Jesus. von J.S. Slotkin''Peter Stafford: ''Mescalin, Peyote und verwandte Kakteen im Raymond Martin Verlag (1980) ISBN 3-88631-202-X Siehe auch * Halluzinogen * Psychedelikum * Psychedelische Erfahrung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Alkaloid Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Ether Kategorie:Phenylethylamin Kategorie:Psychedelikum Kategorie:Wirkstoff Kategorie:Illegale Drogen Kategorie:Pflanzliche Drogen Kategorie:Entheogen Kategorie:Mescalin Kategorie:Noradrenalin-Agonist Kategorie:Serotonin-Agonist